


Campestral (January 2, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Word of the Day Prompt, gen - Freeform, musings on limestone and flint and sheep country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Tiffany Aching sits on the grass.Word of the Day: Campestralof or relating to fields or open country; rural





	Campestral (January 2, 2019)

The wind along the high northern moors blew cold. Sheep drifted across the grass like clouds across the sky. The sky arched overhead, clear blue and icy, tall and wide like the best witches’ hat in the world.

Tiffany sat on the grass, feeling the flint beneath the limestone down to her bones, sharp and hard. It was nestled between the fossils of long-dead things, small and unimportant, but still part of the whole, like the experiences that had made Tiffany the witch that she was, grown on limestone sheep country.


End file.
